Double Trouble
by devisun7
Summary: It is said somewhere in the world there is someone who looks exactly like you. Nige's double is totally opposite and wants Nigel out of the picture. COMPLETED
1. Shock

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan Characters and this is meant only as personal entertainment.

PART ONE

"Hey Bug." Nigel Townsend walked in, carrying a cup of steaming coffee. "Anything exciting this morning?"

"Depends on what you call exciting." Bug continued to look over various reports in front of him. "Got one so far today." He pointed absently with his pen to the covered figure. "Why don't you get a look at her before we start." He went back to reading, hearing the familiar sound of Nigel getting ready to start the autopsy.

"BLOODY HELL!" Suddenly Nigel shouted, causing Bug to jump and turn. For a moment Bug thought that Nigel was going to be sick, then the tall man rushed out of the autopsy room, knocking over a tray full of equipment.

"Nigel?" Bug tossed the file onto his desk, glanced at the woman on the table, just before he rushed after his friend. "Nigel?" He entered the hallway and saw Nigel heading for the exit. "Nigel what's wrong?"

"Bug." Macy stopped him from following Nigel. "What's going on? Where's Nigel going?"

"I don't know Dr. Macy. He looked at the body then took off." He glanced at his boss then worriedly toward where his friend ran.

"Okay. Get back in there." Macy ordered.

"But Nig…" Bug tried to protest but was stopped by Macy's hand touching him gently on the shoulder

"I'll check on him." Macy waited long enough to see Bug head back into the room dejectedly, and then he headed out to the parking lot to look for Nigel. For a moment he feared that the man had left the premises, but soon found that Nigel's motorcycle was still parked.

Sighing with relief, Macy continued to search for his employee. He found him soon enough, sitting on the ground holding his head and rocking. "Nigel." The man didn't look up at his name. Macy sat next to him. "Nigel, you scared the hell out of Bug." Nigel remained quiet, his face visibly pale. "You want to tell me what's going on?" His voice was soft; yet firm as Nigel only stared at his long fingers. "Nigel…"

"It's some sort of a bad joke." Nigel looked up, terrified. "It has to be some cruel joke."

"What are you talking about?" Macy felt confusion but urged Nigel to continue.

"I was just with her. She was laughing and full of life." He looked up at the older man. "She…I was just with her and we…." His breath began to hitch as he fought to keep from crying. "I'll call her. That's it, I'll call her, she'll answer and…"

"Nigel I don't understand. Are you telling me that you know the women…" Macy felt more and more concerned as Nigel moved closer to hysteria.

"She's not dead. We made plans for the weekend." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed frantically. Bringing it to his ear he listened for a moment. "Who's this?" His eyes filled with tears as he listened. "Woody? What are you doing with…" He disconnected the phone quickly, staring at it in horror. He looked to Macy for reassurance. "Dr. M, please tell me this is not happening."

"That was Hoyt answering?" Macy's eyes narrowed and felt a sudden sense of dread.

"Maybe she loaned her phone to someone." Nigel ran trembling fingers through his hair and he rambled senselessly. "That can't be her. We were supposed to go to Manhattan together." His eyes darted from side to side as he thought. "There had to be some kind of mistake."

"We won't know sitting out here." Macy stood up. "Lets go back in and find out. I'll go help Bugs and you can…"

"Please. I'll be fine Dr. Macy. I need to see if it is really her." He stood, trying to compose himself. "I need to see her and…"

"You can observe." He stopped Nigel from interrupting. "Until we find out who she is, you will simply observe. If it is who you think it is, and you were with her then there might be a conflict of interest."

"It's her Doctor Macy, I just know it." Nigel crossed his arms finally resigned to the face he saw on the table. "It's Christina."

"We'll see Nigel." They both jumped as Macy's phone rang. "Yeah." He growled into the phone, never looking away from Nigel who looked down at his feet. "I know." Macy rubbed the back of his neck as he listened. "No, he'll be here." He disconnected and placed the phone back into his pocket. "That was Detective Hoyt. He wanted to know why you were calling his vic's cell phone." Shaking his head at the situation, Macy gently guided Nigel back into the building. "He'll be down in about half an hour."


	2. Interrogation

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan Characters and this is meant only as personal entertainment.

PART TWO

Nigel had retreated to the corner of the room as Macy and Bug began the methodical process of autopsying the body. He soon found the only way he was able to remain calm was to look at her face, only her face. With the exception of the bruises, he was able to visualize her as just sleeping. But the bruises, the dark marks on her flawless skin would always bring him back to this cold reality. She was gone. She was gone and someone had used her brutally.

"Nigel." He finally heard his name and saw Woody had somehow come in without his notice and moved to his side. "Come on man, we need to talk." His voice was soft. "We can use Macy's office." Nigel simply nodded as he mechanically started to follow the detective out of the room.

"I'll be right there Nigel." Macy called as he backed away from the table.

"You finish here." Nigel spoke sadly. "You take care of her. I'll be all right." Macy looked at him with concern. "I appreciate it Dr. Macy, but I have nothing to hide. I need to know she's being cared for." Macy nodded and moved back to the table. "Come on Woody, let's get this over with so you can find the bastard that did this."

He ignored the looks of sympathy from his coworkers as they walked down the hallway. He knew that they would avoid him at any cost for a while, not knowing what to say or how to react. It was a relief to finally enter the office and hear the door close behind him.

"Nigel, I'm really sorry…"

"Woody, right now I don't need apologies or condolences. I need this butcher to be found and arrested." He snapped angrily before he could stop himself. "Please, lets just get this over with." Taking a deep breath he looked around, then sat.

"Okay." Woody shuffled through the papers he held uncomfortably. "Let's start by telling me how you knew the victim."

"Christina." Nigel sighed deeply. "Her name was Christina." His eyes were hard. "We've known each other for about six months now."

"How well did you know her?"

"Intimately." Nigel didn't pause as Woody looked up, blushing. "That's what you need to know, isn't it?"

"Nigel, I'm here to try to help you out of what's looking like a really bad situation."

"Bad situation?" It was Nigel's turn to feel confusion. "Why, because I knew her, slept with her?"

"We found some pictures." He opened one of the folders he had been carrying and handed him a handful of photographs. "Nigel…when was the last time you saw her?" He watched as the other mans eyes grew wide. "Nigel?"

"Who is this?" He stared at what could have been his own face. "I don't remember her taking any of these." He continued to shuffle through the photos. "I don't even own any of these clothes. What is this, some sick joke?"

"I don't think she wanted you to know she was photographing you." Woody watched Nigel closely. "Maybe she was actually stalking you."

"What are you not hearing Woody? This is not me!" He shoved one picture toward the detective. "Look at this suit Woody; and this one. Think for a minute, do you think on what I make here, I can afford one, much less two suits of this quality?"

"Nigel. I'm looking at pictures of someone that looks like you." Woody took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I find a woman dead that you not only know but have been intimate with. What am I supposed to think?"

"What are you supposed to think?" Nigel stared in horror. "Woody, I can't believe that you even said that."

"Nigel…I…" Woody saw the pained expression his words had on Nigel and instantly regretted them. "Nigel, man I'm really trying to help you out here." Both men fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally Woody spoke up. "Can we start over?"

"Yeah, sure." Nigel mumbled quietly, still staring at the pictures he held in his hands. "I swear to you Woody, I don't know who this is, but it is not me."

"I believe you." Woody rubbed his eyes. "Okay, let's start with when you were with the…Christina last."


	3. Before the Storm

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan Characters and this is meant only as personal entertainment.

PART THREE

By the time Woody was finished with his questioning, both men were totally exhausted. Nigel had found himself, more than once, screaming at the detective out of frustration. Woody kept his cool and focused on the answers he needed. He knew that much of Nigel's lashing out was not so much aimed at him, as it was aggravation at not being able to do anything for the woman he had cared for.

"Woody." Nigel said softly from the sofa. "You have to keep me informed. I have to find out."

"I'll do what I can Nigel." Woody sighed deeply. "I can't make you any promises but I will keep you as informed as I can."

"Thank you." Nigel leaned his had back and closed his eyes as Woody left. For a long time he remained alone, too tired to even think. His mind slowly was beginning to shut down, most likely to keep him from going insane. He felt tears slowly fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as Christina's face appeared behind his closed eyelids. Disbelief and anger raged through his entire being as time ticked away slowly.

"Nigel." He opened his eyes suddenly as he finally heard his name. Somehow Macy had entered the room and sat next to him. Nigel wasn't sure how long Macy had been trying to get his attention but could see the concern in his employer's eyes. "Nigel?"

"What is it Dr. M." He sat straighter and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "What did you find out about Christina?"

"Nigel I…" Macy started, looking away suddenly. "Maybe you should…"

"Maybe you should just answer my question." Nigel snapped. The two men stared at each other for a silent moment as Nigel realized Macy was only worried about him. "Dr. Macy, please, I'm sorry." He sighed deeply. "I know you're only trying to…"

"She's a mess Nigel." Macy's face fell as he looked away from his friend.

"How did she die? What killed her?" Nigel urged, knowing he really didn't want to know, but needed to know.

"Her neck was broken."

"So it was fast." Nigel sighed deeply in relief. "Good."

"Nigel, I could let it go at that, but I know you. You'll end up reading the report, so there's no reason to lie." Macy took a deep breath, readying himself to deliver the rest. "Her death was fast, but she suffered a long time before dying."

"What do you mean?" Relief suddenly was replaced with dread. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no easy way to say it." He watched Nigel stiffen. "All indications point to her being tortured for hours before she was killed."

"Tortured?" Nigel's eyes narrowed as he tried to take in the information. "Oh my God." Fresh tears began to form in his eyes. "How…" Before he could finish his thought, a grief filled scream seemed to fill the whole floor. "Lily!"

"What?" Macy asked as Nigel suddenly stood and bolted out the door. "Nigel wait…" Seeing Nigel was not going to stop, he followed the tall man into the crypt where Bug stood, holding Lily tightly, trying to keep her from falling to the floor as she cried hysterically. "Get her into the conference room now!" He watched as Bug gently lead the sobbing woman out of the room, then looked at Nigel for an explanation.

"It was Lily that introduced us." He growled to himself. "How could I be so self absorbed that I didn't think about Lily."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Macy felt he was loosing what little bit of control he might have had in this situation. "You're in a state of shock Nigel. You can't blame yourself."

"Who else can I blame Dr. Macy?" Nigel sounded resigned. "Excuse me, I need to check on Lily." In a daze he passed Macy and headed for the conference room.


	4. Examination

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan Characters and this is meant only as personal entertainment.

PART FOUR

Time ceased to exist for everyone. Nigel sat next to Lily, holding her until she couldn't cry anymore. Then they were simply silent in each other's arms, not daring to look at Bug or Macy who hovered around them in concern.

"I want to go home." Lily finally whispered. "I can't be here right now."

"I'll take you Lily." Bug said softly. "Come on, let me help you get your things." He held out his hand to her. "Come on." Finally she released Nigel and stood on watery legs, allowing Bug to guide her out the door and into her office.

"How about you Nigel?" Macy asked. "Why don't you go on ho…."

"I want to see her Dr. Macy." Nigel looked at him through red-rimmed eyes. He wasn't waiting for Macy to give him permission as much as letting the older man know, he was going to look at the woman. Finally Macy nodded. "Thank you."

So Macy followed the tall man back to where Christina's body lay, fully draped with the white sheet. He watched from the door, not willing to disturb this final moment of privacy.

Carefully, Nigel removed the sheet from her face, gazing at her bruised skin. After a moment, he methodically began folding the material from her body bit by bit. After each crease, he would stop and look at her skin, grief and sadness building within his soul. There were so many bruises, scrapes and other wounds; he didn't know where to begin.

"Dr. Macy." He looked up, pleading with his eyes and waited till the older man came closer. "Take me through what you found."

"Nigel I don't…"

"Dr. Macy, please! Just tell me what you found." He looked down at the woman. "I want…no, I need to know."

"Okay." Macy took a deep breath and began speaking slowly. After only a couple of seconds Nigel looked up, covering his eyes with his hands. "Nigel?"

"How could someone do something like this? Everything that brought her pleasure, used against her, used to murder her slowly."

"Pleasure?" Macy looked confused.

"Here, these are marks left by an electro-stimulator. And here, her wrist and ankles, those were made by a nylon rope." He pointed as he spoke.

"And you know this how?"

"I know this because I've made some of these same marks on her body, only never this severe." Before Macy could interrupt, he continued. "Christina was a bit of a masochist. She received the most pleasure by…"

"You hurt her on purpose?" Macy looked at Nigel in disbelief. "How could you?"

"I never did anything she didn't ask, no, beg me to do." Anger filled his voice. "Her choices, her wants and needs. It was her sexuality." There was a long silence between the two men. "It took me a long time to be comfortable doing what she asked, but after a while, especially when I saw how much pleasure she seemed to derive from it…."

"You don't have to explain anymore Nigel." Macy sighed deeply. "I don't think I want to know anymore."

"No I guess you don't. Wouldn't fit into your nice, orderly, sanitized world now, would it?" Nigel growled as he gently brushed Christina's hair from off her forehead. "I want to be alone with her Dr. Macy." He never looked up as his still shocked employer backed out of the room. His hands stroked her forehead and cheeks carefully as his tears flowed down his own face. "I'm so sorry Christina." He whispered as his eyes gazed from her face, over her body and to her feet. "I'll find him and make him pay dearly for this, I swear to you." He reached down and grabbed the edge of the sheet, and reluctantly covered her with it. "You rest now. I'll take care of everything." He kissed her cool lips lightly and brought the sheet over her face. "I promise."

For a moment, he thought his body would betray him as his knees threatened to buckle. Bracing himself with the edge of the table, he regained his composure and began walking toward the door, screams of anguish echoing in his mind. In the hallway, he looked at Macy's closed door. He could see the man sitting at his desk, his back facing the door. Running fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath, and then knocked swiftly, opening the door without waiting for an invitation.

"Dr. Macy." He entered sheepishly. "I…" he stammered nervously. "Listen, what I said back there…"

"It's okay." Macy turned and looked at Nigel. "Look, you're under a lot of stress and…"

"That's not an excuse. I do want to apologize." He sat and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I respect you and…."

"Apology accepted." Macy said abruptly. "Look, you really need to go home and rest."

"I…" Nigel started to argue but decided it would be useless. "Okay. I'll take a few days off and get my head together, make some phone calls and help with the arrangements."

"Sounds like a plan." Macy cracked a sympathetic smile. "You know Woody will probably need to talk to you again. There's still the situation of this guy that looks like he could be your twin brother."

"I'm fully aware of that fact." He growled. "Dr. Macy, who is he? Why would he want to hurt Christina?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll call if I need anything." He turned to leave, stopping when he heard Macy stand.

"Nigel, don't do anything reckless." Nigel could only nod half heartedly before leaving the office and heading down the hallway.


	5. Too Easy

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan Characters and this is meant only as personal entertainment.

Part Five.

He had stood in the shadows and listened to the screams coming from where Christina, Nigel's whore, laid cold and dead. To keep from being found, he had to stifle the laugh that built deep in his throat as the woman cried out and became hysterical. The sounds were so sweet to his ears. He watched carefully as a short dark man rushed the woman, Lily into another room where an older man and his prey quickly followed.

It was the tall one, the one with his face, he wanted to make suffer then destroy. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he continued to plan Nigel Townsend's humiliation and ultimate demise. He had waited a very long time and spent a lot of money just to get this far. He wanted to make sure everything fell into place so he could savor every anguishing moment Nigel Townsend suffered. He wanted the man to remember what he had done.

"Dr. Townsend?" His eyes snapped open suddenly as the soft voice spoke. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, you didn't disturb me." He spoke softly, feigning sorrow. "I just needed some time alone." He thought hard, trying to remember if he had heard someone call this small Asian woman's name.

"I understand."

"Emily!" A man called her from the reception area.

"I'm coming." She shouted back and then turned to him. "I just wanted to give you my condolences Dr. Townsend."

"Thank you, Emily. That means a lot to me." He was rewarded with a smile from the woman. "Look, could I get you to do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I'm going out for just a while, out the back so I won't be disturbed. I need to get some fresh air." He sighed deeply as he reached into his pocket. "The next time you see me, would you give me this?" He handed her an envelope. "I'm afraid I'll forget to take it home with me tonight. It's very important that I have it with me."

"Of course I'll give it to you." She took the envelope, laying a soft hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it.

"Thank you, Emily. You're a good friend." He found a smile as the woman turned and headed back to her desk. "Too easy." He whispered as he headed the way he had come in.

line break---

Macy stopped as he heard Nigel's voice speaking quietly.

"No…I don't know who it is." Nigel looked up as Macy entered, but continued talking. "Just make sure the information gets passed around. I don't need anyone else who knows me getting hurt." He paused and listened, his head lowered. "Yeah. Look I appreciate all the help you can give me." Slowly he hung up the phone and looked at Macy.

"Thought you were going to take the rest of the day off." Macy said quietly.

"I had to call someone." Nigel's voice was beginning to sound hoarse.

"Are you sure it's about you? I mean, maybe Christina just stumbled on this guy and…"

"Maybe Doctor Macy, but I can't take that chance. I have to make sure that if this has anything to do with me, no one else gets hurt." He paused, staring aimlessly at the stack of files on his desk. "Christina and I belong to a tight group…and without going into details, I just needed to get the word out for everyone to take special care…. especially if I am involved."

"Isn't that a bit drastic?"

"Is it?" Nigel stood and began gathering his things. "Christina is dead. Woody has pictures of a man who if I didn't know any better, I would believe was me." He stopped and stared hard at Macy. "All I know is that someone killed Christina. I'm not even sure it is the man in those pictures, but I won't take any more chances. I'm going home and…"

"Remember what I asked you Nigel. Don't do anything reckless." Macy warned again.

"Dr. Macy, I'll call if I need anything." He moved toward Macy. "Now if you don't mind, I would feel better knowing that you and everyone else here was busy trying to find out who killed Christina." Macy nodded sadly and headed toward trace. Nigel watched him go then made his way to the elevators, stopping by the reception desk as Emily flagged him down.

"Dr. Townsend, here's that package you said to make sure you got before you left." She handed them the envelope.

"What? I didn't…."He looked confused.

"It's okay, you've had a really bad day." She smiled then turned to answer the phone that began ringing.

Nigel felt his heart stop beating as her words registered. Whoever this man was, knew where Nigel worked and had talked to Emily. Fighting the urge to scream, Nigel quickly ran into the stairwell and began to rush downstairs until he reached the door leading outside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope and found a computer disc and a note and a picture. He felt himself grow pale as he looked at the image of Christina and another woman at a party. He forced himself to breath slowly as he opened the note. It was simple.

"More when you get home. Just you and me. Call the cops and everyone you know is destined to die."

With shaking hands, he replaced the items in the envelope and then put that into his satchel. Taking care not to raise suspicion of those that were entering the building, Nigel put on his helmet and mounted his motorcycle. Within minutes he was on the road, heading home and crying hard.


	6. Mrs Whitmore

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan Characters and this is meant only as personal entertainment.

PART SIX

How he had reached his building, Nigel had no idea. He couldn't remember much from the time he pulled out of the parking lot until he was walking down the hallway to his apartment. He was relieved and amazed that he had not hurt himself or someone else in his fog.

As he neared his door, he noticed that there was a piece of paper tacked to the wood. His first thought was that it would be another note from Christina's killer. With shaking hands he reached up and pulled the paper down and breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the neat handwriting of his neighbor. Relief was quickly replaced with dread, however, when he read that she was holding a package that he had supposedly asked her to sign for earlier in the day. Turning quickly he moved toward her door.

As he was about to knock, he noticed that it was ajar. Panic threatened to overcome him as he pushed it opened quietly, sticking his head in carefully.

"Mrs. Whitmore?" He said softly as he entered the living area. He could see the television on and the old woman sitting in her favorite overstuffed chair. As he neared, his fear grew as he noticed her head slumped forward. "Oh no." he whispered softly as he moved around her. "Mrs. Whitmore?" She didn't move at the sound of his voice. "Not you too." He felt tears begin to once again form in his eyes as he bent next to her. "God no, don't let her be dead." He reached out and touched her arm softy. "Mrs. Whitmore?"

"AHHHH!" He almost fell over backwards as the woman suddenly sat straighter and hit at him with a pillow as she yelled. "Stay away from me…"

"Mrs. Whitmore, it's me! Nigel!" He said as he tried to regain some semblance of composure. She stopped hitting at him and stared. "It's Nigel."

"You shouldn't scare a poor old woman like that. You'll give me a heart attack." She took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into the chair.

"You shouldn't leave your door open. It's dangerous." Nigel chided lightheartedly, relieved that she was still alive and feisty.

"Well, that's your fault. You said you'd close it when you left earlier today." She paused and smiled at him sadly. "I still don't know why you went back to work. Not after getting that awful news about your girlfriend." Absently she thought then blushed with embarrassment. "It was my fault. I guess I didn't close it too good once I put that note on your door." She shrugged. "But still, you shouldn't have gone back out. It's jut not right."

"I had to make some arrangements Mrs. Whitmore." Nigel felt the stab in his heart as he looked at the woman. "I found the note you left me. You said you signed for that package?"

"Oh yes." She carefully got out of the chair, holding onto Nigel's arm for support and walked to an end table sitting near the door. "It's right here." Picking up a small box, she looked at the address then handed it to Nigel. "You need to get some rest. You don't look very well." A withered hand suddenly covered her mouth as she added quickly. "I'm sorry Dr. Nigel. Of course you don't look well. That was so thoughtless of me."

"Mrs. Whitmore, it's okay." Nigel looked at the box then hugged the woman carefully. "I'm going home right now and resting."

"Good. She patted him softly on the arm as she began walking him to the door. "And if you have any spirits, you might want to drink some. It will help you sleep better and not dream." She shook her head sadly. "I didn't want to dream after my William left. Too painful."

"I'll remember that Mrs. Whitmore." Nigel again hugged her softly. "Now, when I leave I want to hear you lock your door. Understand?"

"I'm not feebleminded you know." She smiled as he walked into the hallway. "You just take care of yourself."

"Yes Ma'am." He stepped out into the hall and waited to hear the sound of the lock slipping into place. "Goodnight Mrs. Whitmore."

He walked to his apartment, knowing the woman had already sat back down to watch whatever reality program was on at this time.

Once inside, he tossed his satchel on the sofa and stared at the box in his hand.

"Okay you sonofabitch, what have you got for me this time." He hissed as he sat at the table and carefully examined the outside wrapping.

777 line break777

Woody stood stoically next to Macy as they both stared at the woman on the examination table. Disbelief was etched deep in both their faces as they noticed marks on the body that were very similar to the ones they had found on Christina's.

"I found this next to the victim." Woody handed Macy a picture. It was of a smiling Christina and the woman in front of them. In between the two women, stood Nigel, grinning broadly. "According to what we found, her name is Elizabeth Crawford. Both Nigel and Christina's phone number was programmed into her phone.

"What are you going to do?" Macy looked up from the photograph and into Woody's grave face. "You know Nigel couldn't have done this. It's not in his nature to hurt anyone."

"I have to bring him in and question him again." Woody looked down at the body. "Right now he's the only link I have for both murders." He looked uncomfortable as he spoke.

"But it's not him. You know that." Macy argued.

"Whether I know that or not…."

"Woody, give me 48 hours to try to clear him. That's all I ask." When Woody didn't respond, Macy continued. "Look. I don't believe for a second that Nigel could hurt these women. Give me time to find the evidence."

"And what happens if another woman is killed?" Woody stared at Macy hard. "What then?"

"If another woman comes in like this…" Macy paused as he looked at the woman, "I'll go with you to pick him up." There was a long silence as Woody glared. "Please, let me try."

"24 hours. That's all I can give you." He finally answered. "But if…"

"Thanks." Macy grabbed a pair of latex gloves. "I'll find something."

"I hope you do." Woody whispered as he left Macy, who had already began examining the body.


	7. Realizations

PART SEVEN

Nigel stumbled out of the bathroom, holding a wet cloth to his mouth. With everything he had seen and experienced at the morgue, nothing had prepared him for the images that came from the disc. First Christine then the other women, Elizabeth, both slowly and brutally abused. As he had watched, horror growing, he found himself suddenly running to the bathroom and retching over the sink until his sides hurt.

Slowly, with his legs threatening to buckle under his weight, Nigel moved back toward the computer but stopped suddenly as a phone rang. It was the one that had been carefully packed in the box Mrs. Whitmore had given to him.

"What!" He growled as he angrily brought the phone to his ear. "You sonofabitch!"

"Did you like my production?" The voice sounded like his own.

"Who are you!" Nigel began pacing as he spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"Who am I?" There was heavy sarcasm in the voice. "You should know me Townsend. You should remember me."

"What are you talking about?"

"We had a pact. Don't you remember? Never to forget each other?" The hatred in the voice dripped. "But why would I expect you to remember me…"

"You're insane!"

"If I'm insane, it is all your doing Townsend." There was a short pause. "Keep the phone close. I'll contact you soon."

"Wait!"

"Oh, check your mail…there are some interesting jpegs I want you to see. They might jog your memory." And with that, the connection was severed.

Nigel stared at the phone, wanting to throw it across the room, but knowing it was probably the only means of contact he would have with this killer. After a moment he rushed again to the computer and pulled up his email account. With a few keystrokes, he found the files and began to open them. One was filled with old pictures; men standing around, smiling and playing around in uniform. Nigel stared at each face and realized he was one of those men. As he began to open the second file, his home phone rang, causing him to jump.

"Townsend." He spoke quietly as he began opening the second file. "Dr. Macy, I…." He stopped and listened, as the new pictures appeared one by one on the screen. "Yes, I know about Elizabeth." He paced as he talked. "No, I don't want to tell you how I know…" as the files began to open, Nigel hung up the phone without thinking. There on the screen were newspaper clippings and a series of photographs that seemed to be of someone's recovery from surgery. "What the hell?" He whispered as he looked at each picture closely. One by one, he could see a face being reconstructed. "My God." He whispered as he sat suddenly. "I thought you were dead." The final picture could have been his own had it not been for one light blue eye. "What have you done?" He jumped as someone began banging on his door.

"Nigel! Open up man, I know you're in there." It was Woody. "Come on, don't make me break the door down."

"Just a moment Woody." Nigel turned the monitor off quickly and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Woody and Bug rushed in. "What's going on?"

"Where is she you sonofabitch!" Bug growled as he began moving around the apartment. "Where is she!"

"Where is who?" Nigel felt fear once again begin to creep into his being. "Bug where's Lily? Why isn't she with you, she shouldn't be alone."

"You tell me!" The shorter man grabbed Nigel by his shirt in anger. "You tell me where Lily is and what you did to her!"

"I don't…."

"Nigel, where have you been for the last hour?" Woody asked as he moved Bug away. "Come on man, where…"

"Right here! I came straight home from the morgue." Nigel looked horrified. "Why?"

"Because Bug claims you came Lily's and hit him…."

"And when I woke up, Lily was gone!" Bug raged. "You knocked me out and took Lily!"

"I swear Woody, it wasn't me." Nigel moved quickly to the computer, switching on the monitor. "Look…" He pointed at the various pictures filling the screen. "It's all there. The sick bastard sent me everything. Pictures, newspaper clippings." He grew somber. "He even sent me a video of him torturing Christina and Liz."

"Nigel…" Woody started.

"JUST LOOK!" Nigel bellowed causing both men to jump slightly. "That's all I'm asking you to do." His voice lowered slightly. "Please Woody." He sighed in relief as the two men slowly moved toward the computer. "It's all there." He took several steps back and watched as the two bent over the monitor. "It wasn't me." He whispered as he abruptly made a decision. "I'm sorry Woody." Before the man could turn, Nigel moved quickly, knocking him unconscious. Carefully he caught Woody and placed him on the floor gently.

"What are you doing?" Bug took a step back in shock as Nigel bent over the detective's body, taking his keys and gun. "Nigel?"

"I'm going to find Lily." He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I have to find Lily."

"I'm going with you." Bug said sternly as he glanced at Woody.

"No." Nigel's words were sharp. "Bug, you stay here with Woody, tell him I needed his car."

"But…"

"Bug, I can take you down before you could even move. Don't make me do it." There was darkness in Nigel's voice that Bug had never heard. "You just stay here and see to Woody."

"I can't just…"

"BUG! I mean it. Just stay here." He moved toward the door but stopped suddenly. "I'll bring her back Bug, I swear." Then Nigel was gone.


	8. Into the Shadows

PART EIGHT

Lily opened her eyes slowly, hearing the sound of someone speaking softy.

"If I so much as think that someone is following you…" He turned and saw that Lily was stirring. "You better hurry." He closed the phone and pocketed it.

"Nigel?" Lily said softly as her eyesight adjusted. "Nigel, what's going on?" She reached up to touch her aching head, only to discover her hands securely bound to the chair she was sitting in. "Nigel, this isn't funny."

"No one said it was Luv." He moved closer and stroked her forehead softy. "No one said this was supposed to be remotely humorous."

"Nigel, untie me." She fought to keep the fear from her voice. "Why am I tied?"

"I can't let you escape." His long fingers traced her jaw line.

"Escape?" She jerked her head away. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." He straightened and looked down at her.

"You're not acting like yourself." She stared into his eyes. "I don't know this side of you."

"Maybe this is the real me. Maybe the Nigel you thought you knew was all an illusion, a fabrication." As he spoke, Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe I'm just tired of pretending."

"No…we've shared too much." She continued to stare. "There's something wrong with you Nigel, but I can help you if..."

"Just shut up." The words were cold. "I don't want your help Lily. I don't want anyone's help."

"I don't believe that." Lily whispered softly. 

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you do or do not believe." He stared at her a moment longer. "I have to get ready for company. You just stay right there and be a good girl." He began to walk away. "Don't worry, Lily. It will all be over soon."

"Nigel! Come back! Please, don't do this!" Lily screamed as panic began to set in. "Don't leave me Nigel! NIGEL!"

---Line break ---

Nigel pulled up to the deserted warehouse and stopped the car. He stared at the broken windows and suddenly memories of a similar place filled his mind. A place he had tried to forget for years.

_He wasn't sure what had gone wrong. It was supposed to have been a simple recon mission. He and two other men should have been in and out within an hour…but instead, they had been ambushed in the warehouse and time had ceased to exist. . _

_Although he was safe in the car, Nigel could smell the stink of war, the stench of decay from outside. He could hear the painful moans of Rodney, a young man new to the team as his head laid in Nigel's lap, blood pouring from a mortal wound. Tyler, the other team member, stood guard, glancing over his shoulder at the dying man. _

"_We need to get out of here Nige." Tyler spoke softly. "He's already a dead man."_

"_We don't leave anyone with breath behind." Nigel growled as he glared at his friend. "You know that. I wouldn't leave you or anyone else." Pausing, he pressed against the makeshift bandage. "We wait for…"_

"_Wait for what!" Tyler snapped. "We're not even supposed to be here! So who's going to come and rescue us Nigel! Who?" There was an awkward silence as the two men glared at each other. _

"_I'm not leaving him." Nigel finally whispered. _

"_Well, I'm not sticking around to be butchered." _

"_And what do you think you are going to do?" Before he could say anything else, Nigel watched Tyler bolt out of the door. "Tye! Wait!" He carefully moved from Rodney and rushed to the door. "Wait!" Cautiously he glanced through the door, looking for his friend. "Dammit." He swore under his breath helplessly as he slowly leaned against the wall, feeling completely helpless. _

_Nigel jumped as his phone rang. With shaky hands, he lifted it to his ear._

"Townsend."

"Nigel where are you?" Woody's voice growled in his ear. "Why…"

"Woody, stay out of this." Nigel was sharp. "I have to do this alone. He wants me."

"I can't do that Nigel." There was a pause. "Look, I've read these files. I'm sorry about what happened, but right now I have to…"

"Woody, I'll call you when it's over. Don't try to get in the middle of it." He sighed deeply. "No one else needs to get hurt." He disconnected without waiting and tossed the phone on the passenger seat ignoring the persistent ring. As he took a deep breath and steeled himself, Nigel finally found the strength to get out of the car and start into the warehouse.

---line break----

"Where is he?" Bug asked as he looked up from the monitor. When Woody didn't answer, Bug became concerned. "Woody? Where is he?"

"He wouldn't tell me." Woody touched the back of his head where he had been hit. "He's going to try to take care of this himself."

"But this guy is a cold blooded killer." Bug pointed at the face on the screen. "And why did he want to look like Nigel?"

"I don't know Bug." Woody began to pace. "Maybe he wanted to discredit Nigel. Turn everyone against him." They held each other's gaze for seconds. "Just like he almost did."

"I accused him of taking Lily." Bug's voice lowered. "I can't believe that I thought he would do something like that."

"This guy's good. He almost had me convinced." Woody slapped Bug on the shoulder reassuringly. "Bug, you think you can track my car from here?" Woody grinned. "I mean…"

"Yeah sure." As he spoke, Bug's fingers began to play tap quickly on the keyboards. "What do we do when we find it?"

"We go and get Nigel and Lily." Woody paused as he watched Bug work. "And we apologize to Nigel for doubting him."

---line break---

As he entered the warehouse, Nigel had seen and passed several traps Tyler had set.

"Either you want me to see these, or you are getting to be a sloppy bloke." He whispered to himself as he carefully stepped over the obvious trip wire. "And I doubt you're getting sloppy."

As he moved deeper and deeper into the shadows of the building, his memories of a previous time began to fill his mind, despite his protests.

_He had found a cloth to cover Rodney with. After a moment, he bowed his head and said a half-hearted prayer simply because he felt that was appropriate. Then he found a corner, full of dark shadows and waited. He waited for hours, not understanding why he waited. He knew that Tyler had been right; no one would be coming for him. He either had to find his own way out, or consign himself that he was going to die. _

_Not willing to die, Nigel finally decided that he would make his way out of the building and try to find safe ground. Just as he was about to stand and begin moving, he heard sounds outside the door, the sounds of soft footfalls and they were getting closer. He began to steel himself that he would have to fight, and probably die. _

_Suddenly the door flew open and at least a dozen men entered, each sweeping the area with their weapons. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the first words spoken from these men. _

"_I got one over here!" The voice was young and definitely American. "Fuck! He's gone Sir!" _

"_Understood Son." This voice was older and gruffer as orders were barked out. "You two, spread out and secure the area. You, get that man ready for transport. We're not leaving him behind."_

_As he listened, Nigel made a decision. He carefully stood and slowly came out of his hiding place, his hands free from weapons and raised high above his head. Immediately guns were aimed at him as he walked carefully into the clearing. _

"_Stay where you are Son." The gruff voice commanded. "Carter, check him out." _

_Hands patted his body down as Nigel simply stood and looked that the Americans. _

"_Nothing Sir." There was a pause. "He's clean."_

"_My weapon is in the corner." The younger man nodded and started toward the area Nigel indicated._

"_Is there anyone else Son?" _

"_No Sir." Nigel said then corrected himself. "Wait, there's one more member of my team. Tyler left to try and find help." The lie slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. "I have to find him Sir. I can't leave anyone behind." _

"_I've got men sweeping the area. If he is anywhere, we'll find him." Nigel stared into the eyes of the older man. "But right now, you are going to come with us. We need to get you out of here and find you medical help." _

"_But Tyler…"_

"_Soldier, I'm not giving you an option, I'm giving you a command. You British fellows know how to follow commands, don't you?"_

"_Yes Sir." He found a small smile. "We obey orders as well as you Americans."_

"_That's not very comforting Soldier." There was humor to his voice. "I was hoping you followed orders better." He felt the man slap his shoulder jokingly. "Come on Son, let's get you out of here." _

"Nigel what is wrong with you!" Lily's voice brought him back to the present.

"Come on Lily, we have to get out of here before he gets back!" The voice reverberated from another room. "Please, just be quiet and do what I say."

"But you…" Lily sounded lost and scared.

"That wasn't me Lily, it was him."

"Him who?" Lily asked shakily as Nigel found the source. "Nigel, who are you talking about?"

"He's talking about himself." Nigel moved into the room with Woody's gun drawn. "Get away from her." He growled deeply. "Tyler, get away from Lily now!"


	9. Fighting for his life

PART NINE

Lily stared, opened-mouth. The two men in front of her looked exactly the same. Her mind reeled at the thought of two Nigels in the world then quickly was horrified that one of these men had brutally killed two of her friends.

"Nigel?" She looked from one man to the other. "I…don't know what to do?"

"Start by stepping away from him Luv." Nigel said, still holding the gun steady at Tyler. "Just move toward me."

"He is lying, Lily." Tyler whispered as Lily started to take a step. "If you move he'll kill you. Just like he did Christina."

"SHUT UP!" Nigel screamed. "Don't ever say her name again." Lily jumped and took a step backward. "Lily, no please, I'm sorry. Please, just move away from him." He saw the confusion in her eyes. "Lily, listen to me. Ask me something; something only you and I would know the answer to."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she realized what he was asking her to do. "I don't know…"

"Lily, he's trying to trick you." Tyler spoke quickly. "Don't listen to him."

"Look, I met Christina when I went with you to a party after you're original date was injured." Nigel looked hopeful at Lily.

"Lily, don't listen to him." Tyler was almost growling. "He knows all about us, about the parties and…"

"Who was my date that night." Lily asked softly, looking at both men. "Who did you fill in for Nigel?" Both men were quiet for a moment.

"It was Victor." Nigel said as he allowed a small smile to play across his lips. "I never did find out why skiing was a bad idea for him, Luv." As Lily took a tentative step toward him, Nigel felt first relieved but realized too late that Tyler was making a move. Before he could do anything, the man with his face had reached out with lighting reflexes and grabbed the woman. "LILY!" Nigel fought to keep himself in place. "Let her go Tyler. This is between you and me."

"I don't think so Nige." Tyler held Lily tightly as he stroked her hair. "See, now she knows I'm not you." He paused and glared at Nigel. "Now, kick the gun over here and get down." When Nigel didn't move, Tyler increased pressure around Lily's neck. "Look Nigel, do what I tell you or I'll kill her."

"You're going to kill her anyway."

"Yes, but if you don't do what you're told, it will be very slow and painful." He grinned as Lily whimpered in distress. "And you know I am capable of drawing out death for a very long and very excruciating time."

Sighing deeply, Nigel slowly bent down and placed the gun on the floor. Standing back up, he gently kicked the weapon toward the man holding Lily.

"Get down Nigel." Tyler growled as he pulled Lily down and grabbed the gun. "You know how I want you and why. And frankly I'm running very low on patience." Tyler grinned as Nigel fell to his knees and laced his fingers behind his head. "That's a good soldier." He saw Nigel grimace as the word. "What? Don't you want Lily here to know what a good soldier you are Nige? How you always follow ever order to the letter? How you…"

"I'm not that soldier anymore. I haven't been for a very long time." Nigel said quickly, avoiding Lily's eyes. "I try to forget that time in my life."

"But why? You were so good at what you did." Tyler looked truly surprised. "You really are trying to forget, aren't you?" He laughed as Nigel looked away. "I can't believe you would want to…"

"Just drop it!" Nigel growled, suddenly glaring at the man. "What do you want Tyler. Why have you done all this?"

"To make you suffer the same way I suffered." Tyler's face darkened in rage. "You always said, anyone still breathing would not be left behind."

"Tye.."

"You left me Nigel. You left me and forgot about me." His voice was soft and dangerous. "Why didn't you come back for me?"

"I did come back for you Tyler. More than once…. and against orders." Nigel felt a chill run up his spine as he spoke. "I couldn't…"

"Shut up!" Tyler ordered as he pointed the gun at Nigel. "Just shut up…"

Nigel's eyes widened in horror as Lily took that split second to reach up and rake her fingernails across Tyler's face.

"YOU BITCH!" The man screamed as he instinctively threw Lily across the room, sending her crashing into crates. "You fucking whore!" As she lay unmoving, Nigel started to rise but stopped as Tyler, holding one hand to his bleeding face, pointed the gun toward him. "Don't you move Townsend!" He glared through one brown and one blue eye. "Don't move." Lily moaned softly. "You stay right where you are."

"No." Nigel spoke calmly as he stood. "Go on, you're going to kill us both anyway. Just get it over with."

"You're right. I am going to kill both of you, but I was so looking forward to killing Lily here slowly and forcing you to watch. It would have been the last thing you saw." Shrugging, he pointed the gun at Lily who was slowly beginning to stir. "And you're face would have been the last one she saw, just like the other two whores…" Tyler was shocked as suddenly Nigel lunged, knocking the gun out of his hand.

Then it began. Nigel was in a fight, not only for his life but also more importantly in his mind, a fight for Lily's life. He tried to call on every bit of training he had for so long, tried to forget. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lily moving slowly to where the gun had fallen. He wanted to call out to her to escape but could only continue to struggle.

He thought he was getting the upper hand, to a place where he would be able to overwhelm Tyler. Abruptly, however he found himself falling to his knees, unable to take a deep breath without experiencing excruciating pain. He was suddenly jerked back by his hair. Lily looked at him horrified as she raised the gun and Tyler passed a bloodstained knife in front of his face, placing the wet blade against his throat.

"Get away from him." Nigel heard Lily say as he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. "Leave him alone!"

"Fuck off bitch." He heard Tyler growl as the gunshots began. As his hair was released, Nigel found himself falling forward, and Lily screaming. Finally the room was filled with the sound of Lily crying and the clicking of the empty gun. Nigel closed his eyes, knowing Lily would be safe now.

"Lily!" Another voice entered. "Give me the gun Lily." It was Woody. "Come on Lily, give me the gun. It's all right now."

"Woody!" Nigel managed a grin as he heard Bug next to him. "Get help! Nigel's hurt!"

"Where's Lily?" Nigel managed to whisper painfully. "Is she…"

"I'm right here Nigel." Lily was next to him, softly touching his forehead and cheeks. "I'm fine and you're going to be just fine too."

"Doesn't matter now." He could barely form words. "Lily's safe." He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off.

"Don't you leave me Nigel." Lily's voice seemed to get farther and farther away. "Bug? Bug! Help him!"


	10. Finally at rest

PART TEN

It was finally quiet. The screams were gone, the crying all shushed and the gunfire had ended. Nigel felt warm, calm and safe, something he had not felt for a while now. He smiled to himself softly and slowly opened his eyes. Lily stood at a window with her back to him. For several minutes he simply watched her, thrilled she was alive and well. As she turned toward him, his heart sank as he noticed the bandage over her eye and the bruise across her face.

"You're awake." She whispered as she moved to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long." He rasped, suddenly realizing his throat was dry. Swallowing hard, he tried again. "How long have I been out?"

"Thirty two hours." She smiled as she poured a glass of water and brought the straw to his lips. "Drink slow." As he sipped, his fingers reached up and touched the bandage. "It's okay, just a couple of stitches. Doc says I won't even have a scar." She sat the glass on the table next to the bed. "How about you? How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No pain." He grinned. "Must be the drugs."

"Well don't get used to them. All we need at the morgue is you more hyped up."

"More hyped up?" His grin widened. "Are you saying I'm naturally hyped up?"

"All I'm saying is that if you bounced off the walls any more then Garret…"

"I know." Nigel fell silent and looked toward the window. "Is he dead?"

"Yes." Lily paused then continued softly. "Nigel, who was he?"

"We served together in the Gulf. No details mind you, but one mission went terribly wrong. He and I were the only survivors and…" Nigel closed his eyes and rubbed them. "He decided that if we stayed at our location we would be killed. I couldn't stop him from leaving." A tear escaped his eye. "If he would have only waited with me. The Americans would have came and we could have left together."

"You couldn't have known Nigel." Lily wiped his cheek.

"Doesn't make it any easier Lily." He sighed deeply. "I went back so many times to look for him, legally and not so legally. Then I spent hours trying to find him through paperwork. I guess I finally convinced myself he was dead." He shrugged. "I guess, instead he went insane."

"So the car thief is awake." Woody entered the room with Bug causing both Lily and Nigel to jump slightly. "It's about damn time."

"Woody, I'm sorry." Nigel felt his cheeks flush. "I knew that your car had a low jack and…"

"Low jack…" Woody slapped his forehead as he grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You did." Bug was sullen. "When you woke up, you told me to track your car on Nigel's computer."

"Bug…" Woody looked at the smaller man and rolled his eyes. "We have to get you a sense of humor. I was joking."

"So was I." Bug's expression never changed which caused Nigel to laugh. "Might not want to do that. Laughing might cause you…"

"Pain…" Nigel winced as he continued to laugh. "Too late." He felt Lily squeeze his hand softly and looked up at her. "So what now?" He looked at Woody. "I guess you'll had to put all those files into evidence?"

"What files?" Woody's eyes narrowed.

"All those military files Tyler sent to me by email."

"All I found were some pictures of you in uniform Nigel." Woody continued, glancing at Bug who nodded. "You and some of your buddies. Looked like it was hot and dusty wherever they were taken."

"But there were…"

"Nigel, you're not hearing me. All there was on the computer was pictures of you and some of your friends in the military. Nothing else." He was stern as he spoke. "Tyler was an insane man who wanted to be you. He had plastic surgery to look like you. He murdered two women, kidnapped Lily then tried to kill the two of you. Lily shot him in self-defense after he stabbed you while you were trying to protect her. Case closed."

"Thanks Woody." Nigel Whispered.

"Come on Bug, let's go call Dr. Macy and tell him Nigel's awake." Woody smiled as he and bug left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Two beautiful women are dead because of me Lily. I don't know how I can face…"

"It's over with Nigel. I don't blame you and neither does anyone else." She spoke slowly, never looking away from him. "Geoffrey came to see you yesterday and made me promise to tell you he does not hold you responsible for Liz's death."

"But…"

"No buts." She interrupted. "What happened was in no way your fault." She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Tyler was insane, you know that." There was a long pause as Nigel simply looked at Lily and stroked her hair. "He almost took you with him Nigel." It was her turn to become emotional. "I thought you were going to die."

"I wish I had." He felt her slap his arm as the words escaped his lips. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did and I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again. Do you understand me?" He voice was stern, causing him to smile slightly. "What?"

"Yes Mistress." He whispered which sent her into peals of laughter and her cheeks blushing.

"Yes well, you better obey me on this one." She sighed with relief. "I don't want to loose you Nigel Townsend."

"We'll get through this together Lily. I promise." As he grinned the door opened and the two men re-entered.

"Dr. Macy will be in a bit later with Jordan." Woody grinned. "Nigel, I've taken care of everything." His eyes told Nigel all he needed. "Everything is fine now."

"Yes, I know. Thank you Woody." He smiled and yawned. "I just want to rest now." And with that, Nigel closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable and warm sleep.

Fin


End file.
